Problem: $ E = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ E^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ E^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{r}8 \\ 6\end{array}\right]$